degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell: Love Lockdown! Season 1 Episode 13: Thank You (1)
This episode is a cross over of Bradell and Tremont Falls''' (about Lakehurst Secondary School) I hope you like! The making of Tremont Falls, Erinulmerluv, will be writing part two. '''Main Plot- Lindsay/Damon/Seann (Lindsay, Damon, Seann, Lacey, Xandi and Jake are on the bus talking.) '' Damon: I can't believe were going on a freaking field trip when it's so cold outside! Lindsay:Damon, were going to a ski lodge. There has to be snow on the ground if were gonna ski. Damon: Well I'm not skiing. I'll break my leg. Seann: Oh come on, you have to come ski with me. ''(Seann smiles at Damon and Damon starts to blush, Xandi notices.) Xandi: Damon, what are you staring at? Damon: What? Nothing. Jake: I'm going skiing. I love to ski. Damon: Well, I'll go skiing with you, Seann. Jake: What about me? Damon: What about you? Jake: Don't you wanna ski with me? Damon: And risk you being seen with a gay guy? No, never! Jake: Aww, my baby's such a cry baby. Damon: Aww, your such a jack ass. (Seann laughes and winks at Damon.) 'Opening ' 'Sub Plot- Dana/Savannah/Kevin ' (Savannah get's off the bus and see's her cousin, Dana.) Savannah: Well if it isn't my fav cousin! Dana! Dana: Well if it isn't the queen bee of all queen bees! Savannah! (They run up to each other and air kiss.) Savannah: So what have you been up to? Dana: Nothing really, just drama, drama and more drama. You? Savannah: No way! Me too! Dana: Where's you little puppy? Manny or Maya. Savannah: You mean, Mariana? She's being a total bitch latley. Were not talking right now. Dana: That sucks. (Savannah see's Kevin walking off a bus.) Savannah: OMG! Who is that? Dana: (smiling) its Kevin. Savannah: Damn, he's sexy! Dana: Yeah, but he's all mine. Savannah: Really? Hun, I think I'm more his type. Dana: You don't even know him. Savannah: Yeah, but I'm everyone's type. I'm gonna go talk to him. Dana: Savannah, don't do anything with him. I really like him. Savannah: Ugh, whatever. Not making any promises. (Savannah walks away and Dana looks at her mad.) 'Main Plot- Lindsay/Damon/Seann' (Damon is walking with Xandi.) Damon: You think I like Seann? Xandi: No, I know you do. Damon: So what? Xandi: I think he might like you. Damon: Ha-ha, honey, he's straight. Xandi: Yeah but he looks at you like he really really likes you. Damon: So what? Xandi: Don't do anything with him. Damon: Huh? What? Xandi: Everyone hates Aria now because she fucked your ex-boyfriend. Don't you think people will hate you if you fuck your bestie's boyfriend? Damon: Umm, I'm not gonna do Seann. It's all good. Xandi: Well, I don't think you should go skiing with him tomorrow. Damon: Xandi! I'm not gonna fuck him! Xandi: I still don't think you should. Do you really wanna hurt Jake and Lindsay like that? Damon: Damn, Xandi! I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself! Xandi: Okay, I was just looking out for you. (Lindsay walks over to them.) Lindsay: Hey guys wanna go get some tea with me and Seann? Damon: Yeah. (Xandi looks at Damon, Damon rolls his eyes at her.) 'Sub Plot- Dana/Savannah/Kevin' (Savannah is sitting on Kevin's lap.) Savannah: Your so funny Kevin. Kevin: Your so hot. Savannah: Oh stop. (Savannah smiles as kisses Kevin when she see's Dana walking by. Dana looks at them.) Dana: Can I talk to you, Savannah? Savannah:Can't you see 'm busy? (Dana pulls Savannah off of Kevin's lap and drags her away.) Dana: What are you doing? Savannah: What does it look like? Dana:It looks like your being a total slut! Savannah: Your just mad cuz you can't have him. Dana: Your a bitch! Savannah: Thanks. Dana: I've liked him forever! Savannah: I don't freaking care dumb ass! Can't you get that threw you damn head?! Dana: Fuck you! Let the best lady win! Savannah: Your gonna fight me for him? Really? Dana: Yes! Savannah: I think we all know who will win! Dana: Not you! (Dana walks away, Savannah smiles.) 'Main Plot- Lindsay/Damon/Seann' Seann: Wake up Damon! Damon: Huh? Seann: It's time for us to go skiing. Damon: It's so early. Seann: It's 3 pm, you've been asleep most of the day. Damon: Oh. (Damon gets up.) Seann: You have a nice body man. Damon: (smiling) thanks. A HOUR LATER! (Damon and Seann are skiing, they ski past a sing that say no skiing past this point.) '' Damon: it's getting really.... (Damon falls and starts scraming.) Seann: What is it? Damon: ''(crying) ''I think I broke my leg! Seann: What? Can you move it? Damon: NO! Seann: Hold on. ''(Seann takes off his ski gear. Then picks up Damon.) Seann: Come on I'll carry you. Damon: Do you know were we are? Seann: Nope. 'Sub Plot: Dana/Savannah/Kevin' (Dana is looking at a video.) Dana: Oh Savannah, you shouldn't have sex on the first date! Savannah: What? (Dana see's Savannah and stops the video.) Dana: Nothing, lets just say I have a big surprise for you. Savannah: Whatever, if your trying to blackmail me it's not gonna work. Dana: Nope, I'm not blackmailing you trust me. I wanna show everyone what I have. Savannah: You dont scar me. Dana: Well I should. (Dana walks away smiling.) 'Main Plot- Lindsay/Damon/Seann' (Xandi, Jake and Lindsay are walking around the main room scared.) Xandi: Where are, Damon and Seann? The blizzards starting! Jake: OMG! What if there dead! Lindsay: Don't say that about our boyfriends! Jake: Sorry... Xandi: We have to go look for them. Jake: Should we tell a teacher? Xandi: No, we will if we don't find them. Jake: Okay.... (They put on there jackets and leave.) '' Jake: Me and Lindsay will go left and you can go right, okay? Xandi: Yeah. ''(The scene switces to Damon and Seann.) '' Damon: it's so c-c-cold. Seann: Sorry, Damon. Damon: its not your falut. Seann: I have to take a break. ''(Seann lays Damon down on his lap.) '' Seann: Lets start a fire to keep warm I have a lighter. Damon: Okay, hurry back. Seann: Okay, I will. ''(Seann moves Damon and leaves.) '' 'Sub Plot: Dana/Savannah/Kevin' ''(Dana puts a DVD in the DVD player in fornt of some students. She smiles at Savannah on the way back. Savannh see's its a video of her and Kevin having sex.) Savannah: OMG! What the fuck! Dana: Oh, Savannah, why did you switch the videos? (Everyone is laughing, Kevin rolls his eyes and walks away.) Savannah: Come with me! (Savannah draggs Dana to a empty hallway.) Savannah: You have to burn that video and tell Kevin you showed everyone not me. Dana: Nope, and I posted the video online already anyways. (Dana smiles and walks away. Savannah pulls her back.) Dana: LET GO! Savannah: NO YOU STUPID BITCH! (Dana trys to pull away, Savannah lets go and Dana falls donw the stairs.) Savannah: OH MY GOD! (Savannah runs away.) '' 'Main Plot- Lindsay/Damon/Seann' ''(Damon and Seann are sitting by the fire.) Seann: You have pretty eyes. Damon: Thanks. (Damon looks up at Seann and kisses him, Seann kisses back, Xandi walks up to them kissing.) Category:Blog posts